Forever and a day
by CT93
Summary: Santana lives with her four friends Mike, Puck, Quinn and Rachel. She has never wanted to find a mate or a partner but what happens when a beautiful blond called Brittany walks into her life and threats everything that Santana has belived in and everything that she has as well as the secret that she shares with her friends. Will Briitany figure out Santanas secret?
1. Chapter 1

Forever and a day

Chapter 1

I have always been alone. Everyone else has a mate or a partner but not me and it doesn't really bother me. I am not interested in getting to know others of my kind they rude, cocky, selfish, boring, players and let be frank up themselves, by that I mean they only worry about themselves for example if they look good, if they are badass enough or if they are hungry. That being said I am also not interested in humans, most of them are frustrating, self-centred and the only things they think about is money, their appearance and sex. Don't get me wrong I have others that I live with and that are a type of family to me.

All together there are five of us. Quinn is the oldest of use all she has short blond hair and pretty hazel eyes that could hypnotise you with one glance. She is the intelligent one; she always has a plan and thinking about our future. Quinn is the nicest person you could meet until you piss her off that's when she is the most deadly, she could kill you with one look and is ruthless most of our kind are scared of her. Apart from that Q is an easy going girl with a beautiful smile that could warm the coldest of hearts. A few centuries ago Quinn found her mate in a short brunette that most of us call hobbit but her real name is Rachel. Rachel has the most incredible singing voice I have ever heard. She can be really caring and polite but on the other hand she can be a little annoying sometimes she can talk for hours over nothing and when she is excited she can be extremely loud. I get on very well most of the time with Rachel but when we argue we argue and you can hear us from outer space. Mike is another one of us and is like a brother to me. We grow up together with Puck. Mike is Asian and has spiked up short coal black hair with deep brown eyes. Mike is the best dancer I have ever seen and I have seen a lot of dancers but no one compares to him. Mike has always been there to protect me (not that I really need it) and to take care of me when I needed it. Puck is my best friend and brother along with Mike, I grow up with them both and I could live without them. Puck is muscular and is around six foot tall give or take an inch. He has black hair to but he has it in a Mohawk. We has tanned skin just like me, we look very similar that we pass as brother and sister. Puck has always been the person I do to for advice and to play around with. I should introduce myself, my name is Santana and I have black hair with brown eyes. I am not going to lie I am a bit of a bitch to people I don't know or that I don't like and I am extremely good looking like all the others. There's one more thing you should tell you about us we are vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had just pulled into the garage parking my car next to Pucks Range Rover. I turn of the engine and made my way out of the garage my ears picking up the sounds around me. From the garage I could hear that someone was watching the TV in the lounge and I could also hear that someone was in the dance studio in the basement. I opened the door that connects the house to the garage and found that Puck and Rachel were watching a film on the T.V.

"What's up Lopez where have you been?" Puck asked not even bothering to look in my direction.

"Shopping" I replied walking past the couch to my bedroom with my bags. Rachel got up from the couch and followed me into my room. She sat on my king size black bed that is placed in the middle of the room. I started to put away the cloths that I had brought that day in silence.

"So you haven't been with Q this morning then" She said breaking the silence. I turned to face her shaking my head. She let her head hung in silence; her eye's closing in thought. She run her hand through her head before saying what she was thinking "maybe she is just finding out information about the new year or that new girl that is going to start." I look at her with a small smile before just nodding. We both know where Quinn is but Rachel just doesn't want to admit it to herself, she's properly with one of her friends with benefits that she thinks that no one knows about but we all do. Rachel must have been thinking the same thing as me because she covered her eyes with her hand and began to softly cry.

_Why am I not good enough for her? Will I ever be enough for her? _

She asks herself, Yes that right we can read what people are thinking, all vampires can do it and can develop in that ability. I try to tune out most people thoughts because I think its breaking their privacy. I move to sit next to her and wrap an arm round her pulling her closer to me. We sit there for a few minutes just hugging.

"She just has trouble showing her feelings" I whisper knowing that what I am saying id true "and she just hurts you because she doesn't know how to show you that she cares for you. She's stupid because all she's doing is pushing you away."

"I can't take it anymore San. It rips me apart every time" she sobs into my chest. I look up and see Puck standing in the door way with Mike looking over his shoulder. They both have concerned look on their faces. They walk slowly over to us wrapping their arms around us.

"Right" Puck says and pulls away "what you need Rach is cheering up" Rachel looks up with a frown in place. "Let's go out to our favourite karaoke bar and rock that joint" he said fist pumping the air. We all laugh at him but all agree to get ready and leave at ten.

I woke up at seven to start getting ready for school. I have breakfast with Rachel because we are the only ones up at this time of the morning. She ended up forgiving Quinn again last night after the best night out we had in ages. I go back to my room to shower not that I need to but it's just habit. I straighten my hair and then I get dress. I walk into the lounge with my bag and car keys in hand; mike was sitting on the couch waiting for me to come out. He looks really nice today; he has a white tank top with a blue button up shirt over the top. He is wearing black jeans and his blue white and black Nike trainers. His hair is sticking up at all different angles. We walk into the garage and I decided that I am going to take my black Mustang GT.

"Try not to hit anyone today San, it is only the first day back" Mike said smiling at me

"That's was one time and he deserved it no means no" I grumble back. Mike just shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Heard there's a new girl starting her name is…" Mike said as we pulled up into the parking lot. He frowned trying to remember her name. After a couple of minutes he gave up and moved to get out of the car. I got out the car walking round falling into step with Mike. We walked to our lockers which are near each other. I pulled out the right books I needed and stuffed then into my bag.

"Looking good Lopez" one of the jocks called out while walking past. I just carried on with that I was doing ignoring them completely. Although I do look good even if I do say so, I have a blue tight t shirt with a leather jacket over the top. I am wearing black jeans and my black and white chucks.

"Later San" mike shouted to me walking to English. I wave to him and walked to my own class before I am late. I settle into my seat at the back of the room and look straight forward so it looks like I am paying attention.

It's been boring this morning. All we talked about is what we would be doing in that class for the year. I walk into the choir room at lunch for our first glee club meeting. I make my way to the back of the room to sit with Rachel and Quinn that are all cuddled up in the corner. I sit down just in time to see Puck walk into the room. He sat next to me winking at the girls that were huddled in a group in front of us. I roll my eyes at him and looked at Mr Shue who was talking about the first lesson of the school year.

"Okay guys, welcome back. Let get straight down to business I have realised that not everyone has showed their talents in this room so I have decided that our first lesson should be a lesson about us-"Mr Shue started to say before Mike cut him off by bursting through the door.

"Sorry I am late Mr Shue" Mike said "but I was showing around Brittany" Mike gestured to a tall Blond that was standing at the door still. Mike waved her over to him so he could introduce her.

"Brittany this is Mr Shue he runs the club and these are their members. That's Finn, Sam, Jake, Marley, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Joe, Sugar, Puck, Santana, Quinn and Rachel." He pointed to each member as he said their name. When he said my name I looked up for the first time and my eyes found Blue eyes and I was left frozen.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a long Chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I am thinking about doing the next chapter in Britt's point of view so let me know of that's what you want or if it a good idea. By the way I don't own glee or the song in this chapter just the idea for the story. Let me know our thoughts on the chapter**

Chapter 3

When I ours met I was left frozen in thought and actions. She didn't speak she just kept looking straight into my eyes, like she was reading my life story. I could feel a gaze burn holes into my head but I couldn't tire my eyes away from her to see which one of my friends had noticed that we were staring at each other. It like she hypnotised me and there was no escape

"So Brittany why are you here" Mr Shue asked her with a smile. She turned to face him letting me free from her gaze. I shook my head hoping to free my mind from her but I found myself watching her every move.

"I lo-"She went to say but was cut off by a boy that walked into the room.

"Hi babe I have been looking all over for you I was getting worried that you got lost." He walked toward her and wrapped his arm around her in a protective way.

"hey, I was going to lunch when I saw mike and he explained where he was going and that he loved to dance so I tagged along." She said looking at the boy who was only little then she was. He smiled down at her before kissing her check and turning to face the rest of us.

"Hi my name is Adam Jameson." Everyone muttered hi back apart from me. I just diverted my eye's down into my lap and just hung my head in silence.

"We both love to dance and to sing" Brittany carried on from where she started a few minutes ago. I still didn't look up but found a hand on my knee and found that Puck is staring at me with worried eyes. I just lightly sighed and mouthed "later" over to him and she nodded in response.

"Well welcome to the new directions. Take a seat." Mr Shue said he walked into the middle of the room and started to speak again. "So as I was saying our first lesson is about us and showing off what we can do or talents everyone has to perform. We have run out of time today but come Wednesday with a song in mind and ready to start performing."

Everyone left the room and started to move to their next class. I made my way slowly to the door when Mr Shue called me back. "Santana can I have a minute please" I nodded and walked over to him.

"I know that you are very quiet but I would like you to perform first if you don't mind. I heard Quinn and Rachel saying the other day that you a beautiful voice and I would like to show everyone in this club is special."

"Okay Mr Shue I have a song ready for Wednesday" I said with a polite smile then I turned to walk to my next class. I was near my maths class when I saw Brittany with whatever his name is. They were kissing and I felt my stomach twist. I just continued to walk to my next class avoiding the couple.

I sat in my seat ready for the class to start in a few minute. People started to take their seats and soon enough all the seats were taken apart from the one next to me. Mr Greenway started his class when a blonde walked into the room. He just motioned for her to sit down while he continued his lecture about nothing in particular. When the chair next to me moved I glanced sideways to see that the person now sitting in it was in fact Brittany. I turned my head so that I don't get caught staring at her. Although out class I feel eyes glancing at me then moving back to the front. I just sat not listening just drawing picture on my notebook. When the bell finally rung I stood up ready to walk out when a hand tapped my back. I turned to see Brittany looking at me with a smile.

"Hi my names Brittany your Santana right" I nod "you live with Mike right?" I nod again "Cool you're really pretty" she said then looked down and I saw that she started to blush.

"Thanks. We better get going before we are late" I walk off and I hear her step following me. _I can't believe I just said that I am so stupid. _I frown then I heard a quick bye and she was gone.

/-/

It's now Wednesday and I haven't talked to Brittany since Monday. She has had a lot of class with me but the only class she sits next to me is maths. I know that her and Mike have been talking a lot about dance and other things. It's weird that she doesn't mind talking or being around us, oh well I don't care in the slightest. After school on Monday I was questioned about what happened by Puck he noticed mine and Brittany's staring competition. I just shrugged and said that I was bored and no one asked any more about it.

Today is the day that I have to sing in glee and I have no idea what I am going to sing, I am torn between an Adele song, Valerie by Amy Winehouse or another song that I am in love. I walk into the choir room and I am first in here I sit at the back with a chair empty either side from me. I think about each song and finally decide that I should sing.

"Yo Lopez are you ready for this today." Puck said walking to the room with Mike right behind him. We all match today we are all wearing black and white. Pucks wearing a white t shirt with a black pattern going up the right side of his body and he has black jeans on with white Nike air trainers on. Mike is wearing a black and white checked shirt with a black tank top underneath and black with his black and white vans on. I on the other hand and wearing a black and white dress that stop mid-thigh with my favourite heels on, I have my hair in loose curls.

"You're gonna surprise everyone San I can wait to see their faces" Mike said with a smile while he sat on my right and Puck sat on my right. "Decided what song yet?"

"Yeah I have. Want to play the guitar with me Puck."

"Of course Lopez" Puck replied kissing my check. I didn't notice that most of the other member had turned up. I look up to see Rachel and Quinn walking in to the room they sat in front of us. Mr Shue walked in to the room took of his blazer and clapped his hands waiting for everyone to be quiet.

"Hi guys let's get started. Santana are you ready?" he looks at me.

"Yes I am" I got up from my seat and feel Mike pat my shoulder. I step over to the guitars and pick one then Puck picked one up to. "So this song is one of my favourites at the moment. It's called Kiss me by Ed Sheeran." I said and started place the notes one the guitar. _Kill it San. _I heard Quinn think. _Good luck San._ I heard Rachel think. I nod to puck to signal that he needs to start playing. I close my eyes and start to sing.

"_**Seattle down with me,**_

_**Cover me up,**_

_**Cuddle me in, **_

_**Lie down with me, **_

_**And hold me in your arms"**_

I open my eyes to see mike give me a smile while I sung the next part of the song to no one in particular.

"_**And your heart's against my chest,**_

_**Your lips pressed to my neck, **_

_**I am falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet,**_

_**And with feeling I forget, **_

_**I'm in love now,**_

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved,**_

_**You wanna be loved, **_

_**You wanna be loved,**_

_**This feels like falling in love **_

_**Falling I love **_

_**We're falling in love."**_

I look up at the other members that look like they are in shock as I carry on kissing making eye contact with each one of them.

"_**Settle down with me **_

_**And I'll be you safety,**_

_**You'll be my lady,**_

_**I was made to keep your body warm, **_

_**But I am cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms.**_

_**Oh no,**_

_**And my heart's against my chest,**_

_**Your lips pressed to my neck, **_

_**I am falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet,**_

_**And with feeling I forget, **_

_**I'm in love now,**_

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved,**_

_**You wanna be loved, **_

_**You wanna be loved,**_

_**This feels like falling in love **_

_**Falling I love **_

_**We're falling in love."**_

As I sing the next part to the next person. My eyes meet deep blue eyes that are staring at me. I sing the next lines more powerful than the beginning of the song. Never blinking just looking into her eyes and I know that there is something that draws me to this girl.

"_**Yeah I've been feeling everything, **_

_**From hate to love, **_

_**From love to lust, **_

_**From lust to truth,**_

_**I guess that's how I know you, **_

_**So I hold you close to help you give it up,**_

_**So kiss me like you wanna be loved,**_

_**You wanna be loved, **_

_**You wanna be loved,**_

_**This feels like falling in love **_

_**Falling I love **_

_**We're falling in love,**_

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved,**_

_**You wanna be loved, **_

_**You wanna be loved,**_

_**This feels like falling in love **_

_**Falling I love **_

_**We're falling in love."**_

I finished the song looking into her eyes and it only breaks when everyone stands and claps for me. Puck pulls me into a hug kissing my check. I look over for Brittany but I can't see her anywhere, did she walk out. When Puck lets me go Mike takes his place giving me I tight squeeze before whispering in my ear. "She's gone San" I know that but why did she leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brittany didn't come back after my amazing performance, even if I do say so myself, I looked around the room to see if her boyfriend (whatever is name is) was still in the room. I searched the room only to find green eyes staring straight at me, when our eyes met; he quickly looked away clenching his teeth together. Know that I think about it I don't see why Brittany even with him he just looks like a stupid meathead jock. He has dark brown hair with lightly tanned skin and green eyes. He has toned arms and legs. I was still staring at him trying to find the appeal when he lifted his gaze straight at me, clenching and unclenching he jaw and fist, I really don't know what his problem is.

"Santana I can't believe you can sing like that. Just wow" lady Hummel said in his high pitch voice that would make dogs bark.

"Yeah I just thought you were here to dance like Mike" Sam added looking my body over from head to toe. _She is soo fine what I would do to her. I would make her… _I blocked out his thoughts that could have been heard a mile away.

"Well maybe you shouldn't judge people that quickly Trouty mouth" I said back looking towards Mike that must have head his thoughts because he was looking at fishy lips like he was going to kill him. I put my head on his shoulder listening to Mr Shue going on about judging a book by its cover he then dismissed us. I made Mike and Puck stay back with me just in case they got any ideas about hurting Sam.

I drove home with the boys they were talking about a back to school party that the head cheerio was throwing on Friday. I just zoned out let my mind wonder it surprised me when I thought about a tall blonde with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. The more I thought about her them more I wanted to get to know her. I want to know about her past and why she moved to this crappy little town. I want to know what interests her and what she likes. I was too engrossed in thought that I didn't realise that the car had turned quiet.

/-/

I woke up this morning determined to at least talk to the pretty blonde that have not only been staring in my thoughts but also in my dreams as well. It's Thursday and my first class is maths with the blonde. I walked into the classroom and straight my regular desk. A few minutes later the beautiful blonde walks into the room she has her hair up today and has light makeup on. She sits down next to me and up packs her bag.

"Good morning" I say to her and she turns slowly towards me looking shocked that I am talking to her as I have been trying to ignore her since Monday. "How are you today?" I ask looking deeply into her blue eyes.

"Morning, I am Okay" she quickly looks around to make sure that there is no one else I could be talking to. "How are you?" she says.

"I am fine thanks" I say and try to think of a topic to talk to her about. It's silent for a few seconds before she speaks up.

"You know Mike right?" she asks

"Yeah I live with him and known him for a long, long time" I say which is technically the truth but if she only knew how long I have actually known him for. "We also live with Rachel, Quinn and Puck"

"I wondered why you guys were so close. Where are your parents?" she said looking away quickly before turning back to me. I didn't expect her to ask that and shift uncomfortably. "Sorry I should have asked that."

"They err, they died just after I was born and then I was put in a foster home and met Puck and Mike. We were all adopted by Maria and Richard Turner but they work away a lot so our aunt and uncle come a visit us sometimes but we basically live alone." I say the story that has been told many, many times before.

"Sorry to hear that "she said putting her hand on my arm but when she does I feel tingles running up and down my arm.

"That's enough about me. Tell me about you?" I said trying to change the topic. She smiles.

"Well I just moved here from LA with my parents and Brooke my sister. My boyfriend also moved here to be with me and we have been together for two years. I love to dance and have been doing so since I was four." She says and smiles when she thinks about Adam (I think that his name).

"How did you and Adam meet?" I ask pretending to be interesting about the meathead that is Adam.

"We have been in the same school and dance class since we were little. He asked me out first and the rest is history. Have you got a boyfriend?" she asks looking away blushing at the question.

"No, have you seen the boys at this school." She chuckled at my expression and tone when I said that. "But I also haven't got a girlfriend either" I said and she nods her head in approval. We then turned to the board to pay attention to the class.

When the class we finally over we both waited around for a few seconds. When we went to walk out the door she turned to me stopping just in front of me she looked start into my eyes and I swear that we are both stuck for words. We stood there for what feels like hours but it was only really for a few seconds. "Do you want to have lunch with me and AJ today? You could bring Mike." She whispered out. I am still dazzled from her eyes to really listen to her question and just find myself agreeing to something that I don't mean to. Then with a wide smile on her face she walks away. I quickly make my way to my next I quickly send a text to Mike asking if he wanted to meet up for lunch with Brittany. I get a quick reply saying yes, I really do love that boy. The rest of my classes past in a blink of an eye and before I know it I am sitting at a table with Mike waiting for Brittany.

"So are you going to the party with us tomorrow San?" Mike asks picking at his tray of food that placed in the middle of us.

"Of course Mikey, who else is gonna dance with you?" I looked at him with a smile on face. We both know that mike has plenty of girls wanting to dance with him but kind of like me Mikes not really interested. Know don't get us wrong it not like we haven't have sex because we have many times but it was just a one night thing.

"Lopez did I just hear right or are you going to the party tomorrow night to dance with me and maybe something else if you're lucky." Karofsky, a jock, said she sent me a wink and then laughed with his meathead friends.

I laugh at him pointing at him then looking to Mike who was now laughing with me. "I wouldn't dance with you let alone sleep with you even if I was drunk. Sorry but Shrek just isn't my type." I said rolling my eyes at him then turned my back on him and look at Mike, who was covering up his smile and failing terribly.

"Come on Lopez everyone know what type of girl you are." Josh Coleman said coming to stand right next to me putting his hand on my left arm. He put his lips to my ear and whispered the next few words so that Mike didn't hear but he would really. "You're a slut." He said dropping his head to place a kiss on to my neck. I quickly moved stood up but he followed my movements turning me so that I was facing him he started to lean in quickly with his eyes closing I quickly duck out the way twisting his hand behind his back slamming his fat meathead on the table. He tried to push up but I held him down. At the corner of my eye I saw Karofsky and Azimio launch their body towards me. I saw Mike and another figure blocking their way towards me.

"If you ever try and touch me again I will rip your hands off. You got it?" He didn't answer so I twisted his hand until he cried out in pain. "I said got it?" I growl at him and he quickly nodded I released his hand and sat back down pushing him out the way. I sit back down when he launched his body at me again. I pushed my chair out from the table and rose to my feet drawing back my fist and letting it snap forward to meet his jaw he dropped to the floor. "That's right bitch go to sleep" I sit back down and carried on with my lunch. Mike sat down next to me and so did Puck both of then tensing when the Jocks walked behind my chair to pick up Coleman. They walked out and the Cafeteria was silent. After a few minutes the noise picked up again.

"Fuck me San you kicked his ass" Puck said patting me on my back, I turned toward him and glared at him showing him that I was in no mood to talk about it. Mike just put his arm around me and drew me in for a hug that I really needed. Brittany and Adam sat down opposite us taking in the sight before them.

"What's the matter Santana?" she asked looking at me worriedly. She reached her hand over to my hand that was clenched into a fist. But I didn't answer I just shook my head trying to calm by temper before I kill someone.

"Coleman, Karofsky and Azimio decided to pick on San. They called her a slut and tried to kiss her but she taught them a lesson, right Puck" Mike answered looking towards Puck.

"Hell yeah but she was too quick tuning around smacking Coleman right on the jaw. He was sleeping like a baby. I love it when they mess with San" he said thumping his fist against the table. I rolled my eyes at him. Mike still had me in a hug and I was relieved, He is like my rock making sure that I don't lose control and go on a rampage. I looked at mine and Brittany's hand that were clenched together on the table.

"Them dudes are dicks." A new voice adds. I look up to meet Adams green eyes. He looked at me then looks to Brittany. "Even if they are on the Football team with me, no one picks on my girl and gets away with it." He says and I look between the two trying to figure out what they done to her. No one asks and I make a mental note to ask the blonde later. Brittany changes the topic to the party on Friday and I switch off thinking about what the jocks had done to her and why Adam did no anything to them. The bell rings and I jump up saying a quick bye to the others apart from Puck who is the next class with me. The rest of the day goes quickly and I have been pretty out of it since lunch, when I get home I go straight to the dance studio to work out trying to work of some anger that I can still feel I carried from then. I dance to a couple of song until my favourite Ne-Yo song comes on. As Ne-Yo starts to sing out the song I start to move my body to the beat of the music. I pop and lock my body leading into a glide across the floor. I start to move my way round the floor stepping, dipping and twisting when I see fit. The sound is just coming up to the second verse when I start to belt out the lyrics with the song.

"_Think of it every second_

_I can't get nothing done,_

_Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some_

_Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me_

_I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave,_

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_

_Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it_

_I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true_

_Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you_

_I can barely move but I like it_

_And it's all because of you (all because of you) _

_And it's all because…_

_Never get enough,_

_She's the sweetest drug_

_And it's all because of you (all because of you) _

_And it's all because…_

_Never get enough,_

_She's the sweetest drug"_

I stop dancing and singing when I hear clapping from the back of the room. I look in to the mirrors in front of me to see that Brittany is sitting on the floor with Mike both of them clapping. The next song is staring to play and I hear that it's another Ne-Yo song staring I turn off the music. I have a confused look on my face because I didn't know that Brittany was coming round.

"I offered Brittany to come round and to make up a routine that we could do for glee." Mike explained and I can still see Brittany staring at me. She's looking up and down my body, that's when I remember that I have an off the shoulder red t-shirt with the word dance on it. I also have black sweat pants on with my Nike Air trainers which are red black and white.

"Right I will just be going now." I said and nodded to the both of them. I was half way out the door when an arm grabbed mine I turned around a shy Brittany.

"Will you stay and tell us your opinion" I looked at her and then to Mike. Mike just nodded and carried on looking at different songs on my IPod. I just smiled at Brittany and went and sat at the back of the studio. When the music started I noticed that Mike had gone for an Usher song. I watched Mike start to move around, sometimes I think that he has no bones when he is dancing. Mike stops his dancing and my eyes snap to Brittany. My mouth hangs wide as she starts to glide, hop, pop and grind across the floor. I can't take my eyes off of her and the way she moves her body. She is absolutely perfection, beautiful and flawless. I watch her for the rest of the song; my eyes are still locked on her when the songs stops and she stands still.

"Wow Brittany that was amazing. Right San" Mike said give her a smile and a pat on the back. They both look toward me but my eyes are still on Brittany. It's been a few seconds before I finally realise that Mike had asked me a question.

"That was…. That was" I start but I find that I cannot finish that sentence. I clear my throat and look from Brittany to Mike and back again.

"That was …"

_/-/_

**AN: What will San say to Brittany? Sorry theirs not really any Rachel, Quinn or Puck in this chapter but I am having so much writing Santana's and Mike's friendship. Do you want to see more of Brittany's boyfriend or not? **

**Let me know if you want more of Faberry! **

**I don't own glee or the song is this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I took a deep breath and finish the sentence I was trying to say along. "That was incredible Brittany." She smiled widely at me before saying thanks and looking away. She starts to fiddle with her hands.

"Okay shall we clean up the choreography a little and run through it a couple times" Mike said looking at Brittany before turning the song back on. Around two hours later and they have just finished running through the dance again. During them hours all I could do was to watch Brittany move her body in time with the beat. I noticed that while dancing her eyes sparkle with happiness and pleasure. She picked up her bag and water bottle from next to me she waited for me and mike before we all headed up the stairs.

"I loved dancing with you Mike. You're a brilliant dancer." Brittany said smiling brightly at Mike. I nod my head in agreement but Mike already knows that I think he's an excellent dancer.

"Thanks but you can move just as well Miss Pierce." Mike said looking at the blonde before looking at me. "I know you said you were trained but that was just amazing" Mike commented. We both walked Brittany to the door. She turned around to face us.

"Thank you for inviting me round. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye guys" and with that she waved as she walked to her car. We both waved back watching as she drove away in her yellow Mini cooper.

I walked into my room after closing the door. Mike followed me in closing the door before turning to me crossing his arms over his chest. "What was that down their San? You couldn't take your eyes off of her San."

"Honestly Mike I don't know, I just want to get to know her." I said looking down at my feet. There are a lot of things I do but feeling and emotions I don't do or talk about.

"Well that's a first normally you can't stand other vamps let alone a human." Mike said making this whole conversation lighter. I look up at him a give him a smile I would hug him but he is sweaty and staring to smell a bit but not a lot a human could smile it but I on the other hand could. He must have heard my thoughts because he pushed me before walking out the room.

/-/

I am sitting in glee practise after school waiting for Mr Shue to get here. I am sitting in front of Mike and Puck who has Adam sitting next to him and Brittany next to him. I was thinking about my time with Brittany today. We talked at lunch and this morning at my locker. I learnt that her she moved down here because her dad brought a dance studio and her mum got a good at the best restaurant in Lima, breadstix. She also told me that she sometimes teaches a class here or there to earn money and that Adam lives with his Dad a few roads up from her house.

"What are you wearing tonight Tana?" Quinn said. Quinn has two nick names for me Tana and Brown (because of my eyes she said that one of the reasons she changed me).

"I have no idea" I said looking over at her shrugging my shoulders "what are you wearing Q?" she sitting next to Rachel who is sitting next to me. Quinn shrugged her shoulder looking Rachel then to me.

"Well we could get ready together" Rachel said looking at me I nodded in agreement but Quinn just looked downwards before sating quietly that she has to do something first and meet us at the party saying something about meeting a friend to go shopping. We all fall into silence waiting for Mr Shue. That's when Coach Beiste came in to tell us that Mr Shue had to go because of an emergency and today's rehearsal has been moved to Tuesday after school instead.

Our group stood up arranging who is going in whose car, as Brittany and Adam are getting ready at our house tonight. I just waited for everyone to just choose a car. I wait for a few minutes before getting annoyed and intervene.

"Why do me and Brit-"Adam starts to say before I cut in.

"Well standing here talking about it isn't going to help is it." I said "Puck can take Mike, Brittany and Adam and I will take Rachel as Quinn left ten minutes ago." I said before anyone else says anything I walk off in the direction of my car and I feel someone fall into step with me. I look sideways to see Brittany she smiles at me.

"Calm down San the party doesn't start for ages yet." Brittany said before blushing at the nickname she used.

"I know Britt but I just want to get home before we get locked in the school all weekend." I said smiling at her.

"No one has ever called me Britt before" she said before looking down "I wasn't popular in my old school because people thought I was weird and stupid. I can't blame them I am stupid" she said.

"Don't ever call yourself stupid again do you hear Britt." I said upset that she thinks that about herself. "And it was their loss your brilliant and beautiful Britt not to mention talented "I said and she smiled the widest and brightest smile I have ever seen. And I realise that we are at my car and I stop walking and she stops with me waiting for the others to catch up.

"Thanks San. You're a great friend. " She said before dropping the smile from her face. "No one has ever said anything like that about me before" she said looking towards Adam. I don't say anything and pull her into a quick hug before the others stop in front of us. We get into the cars and head for home.

"Are you okay Rach?" I ask her know that it's a stupid question, she's has been down ever since Quinn said she has planes.

"No I am not. I have had enough of this with Quinn." She said getting angry and letting it all out. Everything that she has bottled up for 50 years or even more is coming out right now. "She just uses me and makes me feel like crap every time she does this. I can't actually believe that she think I don't know where she goes or who she is with." I love at her because even I don't know who Quinn sneaks off with. "She thinks that I can't smell his scent all over her every time she comes home to our bed. Does she really think I am that stupid that I wouldn't connect the dots about what I feel or sometimes see when she with him, has she forgot that I can feel, see and read every thought she has due to this stupid Mate bond we share." She getting angry and I know exactly where this is going to end so send a quick text to Puck saying we are going on a quick drive to calm Rachel down before coming home. He quickly texts back telling me to tell Rachel that he and Mike love her. "Why does she do it, I don't understand San. I try and give her everything I can but nothing seems to be good enough for her. Is it me San? Am I not good enough for her? Does she not feel the same? What does Sam Evans have that I don't?" she says as I pull over the car at the beach I give her a hug and just hold her for a minute.

"Rach listen to me it's not you okay it her." I barely start with what I want to say because she interrupts me.

"I can't do it any more San. I can't go through anymore because I am starting to doubt myself and asking myself questions that I won't get answers too because I too scared of losing her. Just can't keep thinks that I am not good enough for her, that I am doing something wrong because it driving me insane." She says I hold her hand making her look at me.

"Listen to me don't talk until I have finished, okay?" I say and she nods for me to carry on. "I promise you that it's not you okay it Quinn. She thinks you too good for her and that you're going to leave her. She is distancing herself from you so that she doesn't get burnt or hurt when you leave. I know what she's doing because I do the exact same thing. Quinn just doesn't know how to communicate with you about it. And if that's what you really feel about it then you have to do something about it because you can't keep on being upset or angry all the time because you are just hurting you self. Plus we don't like seeing you like this." I say and she goes to say something but I put up my hand to stop her. "Before you start, you are strong enough to do this she has to realise what she is doing to you and that she can't keep doing it if she wants you. move out of your room and in to another, don't talk to her for a while, make her talk about it by confronting her or maybe just leave go to the backup house you have that she doesn't know where it is to think about everything. But it's up to you and me, Puck and Mike are behind and will always love you not matter what happens okay." She nods and I hug her again before driving off home to get ready to the party.

/-/

I have just got out the shower after everyone else had a one. I walk straight to my room and seethe back of silky smooth long pale legs. I stand there for a few seconds enjoying the view before lifting my eyes to look over the rest of her body. She has a black short dress on that hung to her curves. She was just finishing her make up before starting on her hair. I hear someone clear their voice and I turn my head to see Rachel looking at me. _Enjoying the view San? _Rachel thought. I just shake my head before moving to my built in closet. I turn on the lights and move straight to the back of the room to look through my dresses. Rachel come to stand next to me in leggings and a strapless white dress that stops just a little way down her thighs her outfit it completed with her favourite pumps.

"What was that about?" She breaths out but I could hear it loud and clear.

"I honestly don't know." I say just as quietly back to her. She looks to me to continue. "When I met her eyes captured my attention we talked a little and then when I sang the song in glee I looked into her eyes and got lost all over again singing straight it her. After that I know I had to get to know her better and the we talked and now we're friends." I said rolling my eyes like it's not a big deal. I turn my attention back to my dresses. I finally pick a dress, I hold it up to show Rachel and she nods in agreement before leaving the room so I can change.

Fifteen minutes later I came out ready to go. When I walked into the living room I see Brittany's jaw drop. My eyes lock with blue but they don't stay locked for long because her eyes trail up and down my body taking every inch of me in.

"Lopez you look hot." Puck said before throwing me the keys to his range rover. I catch them easily and go to walk out the door.

"Wow San you look amazing." Mike said before giving me a huge smile. He was standing at his black Mercedes with his keys in hand.

"How much money do you guys have?" Adam asked "You have an amazing house and nice cars"

"Our foster parents have a lot of money they give us present because they aren't around much." Rachel said before climbing into mike car giving me a wink. "Puck come ride with Mike I have to talk to guys about something."

I climb into Puck's car doing my seatbelt up before starting the engine, Bon Jovi starts to blare out of the speakers and I turn it down but not before Puck, Mike and Rachel start singing alone to Living On A Prayer. I laugh at them shaking my head; I pull down my tight red strapless dress down a little. Brittany climbs into the passage seat and Adam gets in the back. I wait for Mike to pull out of the garage before following them to the house.

Twenty minutes and we are walking into the party head start to turn towards me, Rachel and Brittany. We get drinks before splitting up. Rachel and I stay together watching Puck flirt with some cheerio that he will end up taking up stairs. Ten minutes later I see the girl Puck was talking with leading him up the stairs I catch his eye and he sends me a wink. When I look at the dance floor looking for Mike I see another couple grinding into each other. Brittany was grinding in to Adam, his hand trailing up and down her body. I feel the need to do over there and snap his hands in half for touching my Brittany. Hold up My Brittany, when the fuck did this happen.

"You're Jealous San" Rachel says into my ear "You like her more than you think" I start to think about it. Sure I feel the need to know everything about the girl and I can feel myself wanting to be close to her all the time. I also feel the need to protect her and make sure she's safe. And then theirs Adam I hate him but couldn't figure out why maybe it was because he has what I want and I am jealous of him. I shake my head clear trying not to think about it until later when I am alone.

An hour after we got here I see Quinn arrive she has a smile on her face she looks really happy. She has a purple dress on with black heels on and that's when I notice it she has an arm around her shoulders my eyes follow the arm back to its owner and sure enough there is Sam. Rachel went to get another drink a few seconds ago I quickly make my way to her. When she sees me she surprise and Sam quickly drops his arm. I don't say anything to her I just shake my head at first.

"It's not what it looks like San." I can sense eyes on us and I know who they belong to. I shake my head before we are joined by Rachel.

"Really Quinn when you know I am going to here. I gone." Rachel said before walking away Quinn just looks down I move to hug her but Sam get their first. I go to say something but Mike comes up and drags me to dance with him and Rachel.

I am dancing in the middle of the both of them and we're grinding into each other, it's been twenty minute since Rachel told Quinn that she's gone. Out of the corner of my eye I see Quinn staring at Rachel with hurt eyes. And then a blonde flash of hair runs past us and head start to the door, Adam comes out a few seconds later looking for the blonde but stops trying when he sees a cheerio on her own. I don't stick around to see him hit on her, I walk straight out the door looking for the tall blonde but when I don't see her I focus my senses searching for the blonde, I hear sobs and jumbled thoughts coming from near Puck's range rover. I walk over to the car looking round the other side to see a blonde curled into a small ball. My first thoughts are to find who ever hurt her and ends them but I take a deep breath, she needs me killing who ever hurt her will have to wait.

I take a deep breath and slow walk over to the blonde I sit down next to her, I reach over to pull her into a hug but she shrinks out of my arm range. I start to move towards her again and that's when I smell it. Blood, to be more specific her blood. I close my eyes and trying to calm myself down I keep on reminding myself that this is Brittany, the person I need to protect. I grit my teeth pushing the monster inside me down.

"Britt-Britt, it's only me. I am not going to hurt you." I say dipping my head to look at her eyes. Her head shoots up in recognition. She launches herself at me crying harder. I whisper soothing word in her ear and finally she calms down.

"Do you want me to take to home?" she shakes her head. "Do you want to come back to mine?" she nods. I pull out my phone quickly texting Mike saying that Brittany's upset and I am taking her to ours. I get her to her feet. Mike appears at our side panic in his eyes as he could smell her blood. I lead her to the car; the others arrive sensing the panic in me and Mike. I sit her in the back seat of the car with her legs dangling in out the door. I turn to see all my friends looking on worried about the beautiful blonde that has stolen our hearts.

"Brittany what happened Babe" I heard Puck call out before stepping forward. She moves backward with a terrified look.

"Brittany please say something your worrying us now" Quinn speaks but Brittany just shakes her head and reaches out for me starting to sob into my chest, I wrap my arms around her trying to calm her again.

"It's okay Britt-Britt. Me, Mike, Puck, Rachel and Quinn are here we well protect you. I promise you that no one will hurt you while we are here okay." I say while rubbing may hand in circles on her back.

"I t-t-trusted him but h-he j-just hurt-t-t me" She said while pulling away to look into my eyes "he tried t-t-to h-hold me d-d-d-own and h-h-he d-d-did. H-h-he r-r-ripped my d-d-dress then I p-pushed h-him off of me" she said looking down in embarrassment I touch were her dress was torn. "Then h-he h-it me I ran to t-the door but h-he just p-pin me against it" she took a deep breath "h-he undone h-his z-zip and I kneed h-him in the stomach a-and l-looked f-for you I didn't s-see A-Adam f-follow me" I looked at her wrist to see red marks turning purple. I then cup her check and see the cut lip and mark on her cheek. I am going to ends that fool for thinking he could get away with. I drop my hand and turn to Rachel and Quinn.

"Stay with her "I snap before head back to the party to kill Adam.

Rachel step in front of me "Is that wise."

"He needs to be taught a lesson. Now move out my way before I make you Berry" I snap stepping closer to her. She walks around me and to Brittany starting to treat her wounds.

"San Stop. Think through." Puck calls to me.

"Think what through Puck; he hurt her no one gets away with that." I growl at him he holds her hands up.

"San just wait a sec-"Mike started but I cut him off.

"NO MIKE NO ONE, I REPEAT NO ONE HURTS BRITTANY AND LIFES GOT IT" I shout at him. I am shaking with anger. Who the fuck does he think his is? Laying a hand on her head without her consent, I keep on seeing it happen in my head and I was just a few steps away I could of stopped it sooner. I should have kept an eye on her better; I could have prevented this, her pain.

"You can't blame yourself San" Mike says before walking to stand next to me. I start walking toward the house when her voice stops me, I freeze in my track I turn to face her.

"Please don't kill him San." Brittany calls from the car but I am already worked up.

"I need to tell him to stay away from my Brittany, then I will be back." I said quickly walking back to her placing a kiss on her head before walking to the house with Puck and /mike on either side making sure I don't kill him as Brittany wished.

I get to the door and I kick it open. I walk into the living room I search through the sea of moving bodies. I head to the kitchen but I could see him there either, I head back out to the living room pushing people out of my room. I finally see him coming down the stairs with the girl he was talking to earlier behind him. He fiddled with his zip; he had a smirk on his face and I felt the need to wipe it off burn through my body.

I launched my body toward him. I pin him up against the wall using more than enough strength I needed. He knew exactly why I was there and he smirked at me, I felt the monster inside me coming out and I didn't want to stop it. By now the lights are on and the music had stopped. Everyone was looking at us.

/-/

To be continued.

**How many of you hate me right know, don't worry his gonna get what he deserves. I don't own glee. I didn't intend this to happen in the story it just kinds happened. But after this Brittana is gonna happen. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I had him up against the wall by his shirt which I clench in my fist. He tried to struggle against my hold but he was tipsy or even drunk by now. He tried to call out for help but no one moved an inch in our direction. The sight of Puck and Mike had made them say exactly where they were. He looked me straight in the eye before spitting out the words that will only make me angrier.

"I take it this is about Brittany." I didn't move, I didn't say anything. I just waited for him to say the words I knew were coming next. "Look I didn't mean to hurt her, I love her she my girlfriend." I heard a scoff come from my right. I still didn't talk or move I didn't trust myself to kill him. "I thought she was up for it the way she was dancing with me. She didn't say no when I asked if we could go somewhere a bit more private. We have done it before lodes of times" his voice was dripping with guilt but I saw straight through that because if he really felt guilty he wouldn't have slept with that girl. I didn't say anything everything he was say was just a big fat lie in my head and it only made me angrier. I could feel that Puck and Mike were getting angrier as well; I felt Mike step in closer and Puck stared straight into Adams eyes. "I didn't mean to force her I didn't mean to hit her. I am sorry" he said but his voice lacked guilt or any emotion at all and that when I lost.

"Sorry doesn't make it right does it?" I snapped at him nearly letting a growl leave my lips but I clenched my teeth together making sure no one heard that sound. He looked at me before kneeing me in my gut, I my grip on him fall and he pushed me away from him. When I looked back up at him he was smirking at me.

"Brittany is so stupid I bet she didn't even know what I meant about going somewhere a bit more private" he sneered laughing as if he told a joke.

"She is not stupid." I say through gritted teeth. "She trusted you and you abused that trust. She loves you but you only used her." I said taking a few steps closer to him.

"She is stupid and I bet that tomorrow she will be back in my arms and I can promise you that you will never ever have her." That was the last straw I stepped closer to him to only be met with a fist to the jaw. It sent me backwards but I quickly recover and saw his next punch that was aimed at my right cheek coming and dodge his fist sending my fist in to his gut knocking the wind out of him. I didn't use all my power just enough to make him stop for a minute.

"She will never take you back as long as I am round." He was standing up straight and as soon as he looked at me I know what he was going to do she ran straight towards me tackling me to the ground. He straddled me sending punches my way but I blocked them all. His next punch I grabbed his arm pushing up with my hips while pulling his arm in my hand. I rolled him over so his was on his back putting my legs either side of his stomach. I landed punch after punch to him changing from aiming to his face, to his chest, to his sides or arms.

"STAY- AWAY- FROM-HER" I shout as I land blows, only using enough power to leave a mark on his body and even breaking ribs. Mike moved to lift me off of him, once I was off of him I push mike away before turning toward the door.

"She would never ever be with you. You will be there for her but she will never pick you over anyone." He laughed out. I stop in my tracks turning on the spot. I walk slowly over to him and put my foot on his hand I push down a little until I hurt the bones crack under my shoe.

"It doesn't matter if she picks me or not, because unlike you I will protect her from anyone or anything. I will never ever make her cry and I will make sure who ever makes her cry will feel a world of hurt." I said as I walked around his body to stand were his leg are I walked up in-between his legs putting my foot on his balls. I slowly applied pressure. I could hear him crying out in pain trying to push my foot from him but I just added pressure. I was losing myself to the monster I could feel it taking over and I wanted to let it. I wanted to kill him for ever laying a hand on Brittany. It didn't matter that she got away before he succeeded because he still wanted to do it.

Puck tried to move me away from him pulling at my hand but I didn't budge from my place. It wasn't until Mike picked me up and moved me away from the boy that was doubled over in pain holding his groin in his hands. He set me down near the door before standing between me and Adam.

"Lopez it time to go." Puck whispered in my ear but I didn't move and they know better to try to force me. "Santana you promised Brittany." Even though I knew he was right I could see past the fact that he hit, bruised her. The monster in me was about to explode and the last piece of me that was left tried to fight but it was too strong, nothing could stop me know. I stood unmoving for a few minutes I was lost in my mental battle to notice that Adam had recovered from me breaking his balls earlier. He laughs at me saying is that the best you can do and I lose it completely, I move around Mike making Adam back up in response. I knew for a fact that he was scared because I could smell it.

I was nearly in front of it ready to make my attack when the sweetest voice stopped me in my tracks. "Santana please stop" the voice cried out "His not worth it" the voice was getting nearer. I felt someone step up beside me but I don't looks at them straight away. "San please" the voice whispered in my ear while holding my clenched fist in their hand. As soon as I felt their hand I could feel the monster backing down taking it anger with it. "San lets go now please" She said and I turn towards her before letting her lead me out. We were near the door when a hand grabs my shoulder. It held me tight turning around forcing me to let go of her hand.

"Brittany where are you going with this slut come back to me I won't do it again. It was a mistake." Adam said pushing me out the way and stepping towards Brittany she shrunk back from him. She looks to me and I see fear and it makes me move quickly. I raise my foot aiming at the back of his legs kick hard at him, he fell to the side landing awkwardly on his ankle I heard a snap but didn't care. Walked over to Brittany taking her hand in mine and walked out of the door with Mike and Puck following me silently. We got to the car and before I put Brittany in the car everyone hugged her. Quinn came over to me and hugged me.

"She knows. You know that right" I breathed into her ear. She nodded and we let go of each other. I put Brittany in the car and tell my friends that I am going to the other house. They nodded and walked to their cars.

/-/

I get out the car once I pulled up outside the house; I walk round to Brittany's door opening before holding my hand out to assist her getting out the car. She takes my hand and I lead her out the garage and into the kitchen. I walk over to the fridge looking at what food and drink we have.

"Britt, do you want a drink?" I ask her softly. She hums in agreement "we have orange juice, apple juice or water."

"Water will be fine thank you" she said.

"Are you hungry?" I ask and she shakes her head and I notice how tired the blonde beauty is. I retake her hand and lead her to a bedroom. I look through the drawers for something she can wear to bed. After finding two lots of shorts and vest tops, I turn to face her holding out the two choices she picks the yellow set.

"Right I'm going to my room which is opposite this one okay." She nods "good night Britt" I walk over to her kissing her on the head before going into my room closing the door behind me. I get change and get into bed.

Twenty minutes later there is a knock on my door, I get up to answer it. Brittany was standing shyly at the door looking down. "I couldn't sleep" is all she needed to say before I took her hand in mine and lead her in the room before closing the door. I still have her hand in mine and I lead her over to the bed. Get in first shuffle over to make room for her she slides into the bed making sure she is facing me. We make eye contact and I see every emotion that I saw before, the guilt, the sadness, the anger and the fear was replaced by the feeling of being safe and protected. We laid there for minutes just looking at each other. Before she broke the silence "So I am yours am I?" she says pinching her lips together.

"Yeah sorry about that" I said looking away from her ashamed of what I nearly get myself do. "I lost myself. All I could see was him touching you, hurting you and it drove me insane." I decided that looking at the ceiling is better than looking into her eyes.

"I okay now because I am with you. With you I feel so incredibly safe and protected, that's why when I escaped I looked for you. Not for Mike or Puck but you." she put her hand on my cheek turning my head so that she can look into my eyes. "And what he said isn't true I won't take him back, not after I discovered feeling for someone else." She said looking into my eyes.

"I promise that I will never ever hurt you or let you be hurt again Britt." I say before she turns so her back is towards me, she then moves up until she is pressed up against me. I feel warm fingers wrap around my wrist moving my arms so that she can holds my hands in front of her. I put my chin on her shoulder whispering good night before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

/-/

**I know it a short chapter but hopefully it a good one with a heavy dose of Brittana. In the next chapter I will have this thing with Rachel and Quinn sorted out. **

**Did Adam get what he deserved? Maybe we haven't seen the last of him yet or maybe we have. I was thinking about doing a little bit of Britt's point of view in the next chapter? What you think? I don't own glee!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up to the most beautiful sight and feeling I have ever seen or felt. She looked stunning when she slept with her blonde hair spread over my shoulder her head resting on the right side of my chest just above my breast her right hand had moved it way to my stomach in twinned with my left hand. Her warm body is pressed to my side with my arm wrapped around her. Being so close to her I feel like I could do everything and anything I put my mind to as long as she stays by my side. After living for over a hundred years I feel more alive now in her presence than I ever have. I want her to be mine but I know I don't deserve her not after the things I have seen and done. I want to be everything she needs her lover, her best friend, her family and her protector but the question is can I protect her from myself. The last time I felt like this about someone it ended very badly I end up hurting her and everyone she has ever loved. I can't stand the thought of me hurting her not like that. I keep thinking about it. What will she say when I tell her my secret? Will she run? Will she push me away and avoid me? Will she be scared of me? I have to tell her I cannot tell her right? Will she still see me the same? Do I deserve her? Can she love a monster like me? Will she want to know my past? Will she still think the same about me after she has learnt about my past? Can I protect her from myself? All these questions go around my head and each time I have a different answer. But in the end all I can see is one of us being hurt and I have promised myself that I will never ever hurt her.

"Mm, morning" the blonde whispers. I was too busy in my mental debate that I forgot that the blonde is actually here with me. "Are you okay? You look confused "she says moving back from me so she could look at my face.

"Morning, yeah I'm fine just thinking" I say turn on to my side so I can see her.

"Oh okay, I just wanted to thank you for last night" she says looking down at her hands "you didn't have to do that"

"Yes I did. I promised myself and now you that I will never ever let anyone hurt you" I say linking our hand between us. She starts to play with my fingers in silence before her phone starts to vibrate. She drops my hand before rolling over reaching for her phone.

"Hello Mum" she answers the phone. "No I am okay… I am with a friend… okay I am home in a few hours… Yeah Mum I broke up with him… Okay we will talk about it later… Bye Love you too"

"Is everything okay?" I question she nods rolling back over to play with my hand again. She starts to frown in concentration. "What are you thinking" I ask.

"About you mainly" she answers looking over my body "he didn't hurt you last night did he" my eyes met with concerned eyes.

"No he didn't. How are you?" I say moving my hand to her wrists looking over the bruises that are there.

"I am okay better than last night. I feel safe with you" she said smiling at me.

"How do you feel about Adam?" I look at her moving my hands down to hold hers.

"I don't want anything to do with him but there is someone else I have my eye on" she says looking up through her lashes at me. My breathing hitches at the sight and I hold her hand tighter.

"And who's is that then Britt" I said shuffling closer to her.

"You know them very well but I am not ready to admit to them yet so you just have to wait and see" she say smiling at me before chuckling "Are we getting up anytime soon my mum wants me home soon" I nod getting up to getting her some clothes to wear. We both get change and walk out to the car to go and get some breakfast. An hour later I am pulling up at her house. Her house is big not as big as mine but still big. I look at the building then I notice that there is someone sitting on the steps leading up to the house. The figure has a cast on his leg and is bruised. I look over to Brittany and she just shakes her head. She moves to get out and I do too. No way am I letting her be alone with him.

"Don't San, I will be okay" She said before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. She gets out and walks up to the house and motions for him to come in with her. I start the car knowing if I follow her I kill him. I start to drive knowing I have to calm down before I go home.

/-/

I walk into the house half an hour later only to be greeted with shouting. I walk over to the couch sitting next to Mike and Puck who are waiting to see who will leave the house first.

"Quinn I can't go on like this. You need to give me answers now or I will leave." Rachel says loudly annoyed that Quinn's not letting her in on how she feeling.

"Please Rachel just drop it" Quinn begs

"NO QUINN I WON'T DROP IT. I AM SICK AND TIRED OF FEELING THAT I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU. I TRY TO GIVE YOU EVERYTHING I POSSIBLY CAN BUT YOU JUST GO TO SAM SLEEPING AND FEEDING OFF OF HIM. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH THAT HURTS ME? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BUT YOU JUST USE ME IN RETURN." Rachel shouts at Quinn desperately trying to get through to her.

"I am sorry" Quinn mutters back

"So am I Quinn so am I. I can't be in this relationship on my own any more. I gave you my heart and you just broke it into pieces." Rachel says opening their bedroom door picking up a bag that she packed the night before.

"Rach" Quinn calls after she sees Rachel picking up the bag. "Rachel please don't leave please" Quinn begs "please don't leave me"

"Quinn there is no reason for me to stay with you. You will just hurt me again and I can't do it anymore. I can't trust you" Rachel says before letting out a sob. She takes a step to get to Quinn she kisses her forehead making Quinn cry harder "Never forget that I will love you for forever and a day" Rachel then turns walking quickly down the stairs. She walks over to us hugging us before walking out the door. After ten minutes I walk up the stairs to Quinn's room she still sitting in the door way head in hands I don't say anything to her I just wrap my arms around her and hold her close while she cry's.

I have been sitting here with Quinn for five minutes before Puck comes up sitting behind Quinn before wrapping us both up in his arms. After that Mike joins sitting in front of us wrapping his arms round us. We stay like that until Quinn says she is going to bed and the boys let her go but not before giving her a kiss. I stay with Quinn until she is in bed I kiss her cheek before whispering that I love her. I walk out the room going to bed.

/-/

It's Monday after school and I am sitting in the choir room waiting for everyone else to arrive. Puck walks in with Mike and Sugar talking about some fight they saw in the hallway. They walk over to me sitting on my right so Quinn can sit on my left with Rachel in front of the boys. Quinn has been really quiet since everything happened with Rachel and part of me feels sorry for her but the other part feels like she deserved it for not treating Rachel right. Right at that moment Quinn walks into the room with Sam. Quinn takes her sit next to be moving her chair closer to me she leans over kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you for this weekend." She said looking at me "oh and what you just thought was right and I was wrong, it true you never know what you had until it gone." She said with a sad smile.

"You could win her back Q. Prove to her she's the only one you want." I whisper to her

"I don't know how to do that though." She said before looking over at the door just in time to see Rachel walk in with Brittany. They walk over to us sitting in front of the boys. I breathe the word later to her so she knows we will finish this conversation later.

"Right guys and girls I have a new assignment for you." he walked over to the board writing the word sectionals on the board "guys I know last year we didn't do that great but want to know what you want to sing at sectionals I be-"He started to say before the door opened and Adam came hopping in to talk to only seat left which was next to Britt. "As I was saying I been thinking that this year I want you to take charge and decide what we should do at competition but it has to be a group vote." He says before dismissing us. I start to make my way to my car with Mike following when someone calls my name.

"Santana wait I need to ask you something?" I look back to see Mercedes walk to catch up to me.

"Hey" I say waiting for her to catch up.

"Hi, I was wondering if you and maybe Quinn want to sing a song with me that we could use for sectionals" she said walking toward the parking lot with us.

"Yeah that sounds great I will ask Q later okay" she nods before walking towards her car.

"That's a really good idea San you guys will sound Brilliant together." Mike said excitedly.

"Sure will" I said before driving home.

/-/

It has been eight days since Mr Shue gave the assignment. Glee has been full of people performing on their own and in groups as well as discussing group numbers. But the only problem is that we can't decide on anything there is always someone with a different view or opinion. Quinn, Mercedes and I are going to perform tomorrow afterschool. We have been practising most lunch times making sure that we sound perfect. It Tuesday evening and me and Brittany are sitting on the couch cuddled together watching a film with Quinn. Brittany and I have been together every day so far except for one day. The Tuesday after we got the assignment we went to the movies. On Wednesday we came back here and messed around in the dance studio. On Thursday we went to a salsa dance class at her dad's studio. On Friday we hung out with Rachel at her house. Saturday we played basketball with Puck and Mike at the park and on Sunday we went for a swim in the swimming pool. On Monday we went to feed the ducks at the park.

"I love that film it never gets old" Quinn says as the film comes to an end.

"That has to be one of my favourite films of all time" Brittany says "I love the dancing and the songs are just great."

"San loves that film to she know all the words" Quinn says in a teasing voice while pocking my arm.

"Who doesn't like Dirty Dancing" I say making both on the girls laugh at me.

"I have to go" Brittany said after looking at the clock. She gets up from and gets her stuff. I stand with Quinn waiting for Brittany is ready. We walk her to the door when she turns and hugs Quinn then me. We call out bye and wave until she is gone.

"So when are you going to ask her out on a date San" Quinn asks while sitting down on the couch with her feet up on the black leather. I stand there frozen, rooted to the spot while she watch's me from where she is. She waits in silence waiting for my answer. It takes me a few minutes to get my mind back in gear.

"I am not" I simply say meeting her eyes quickly before looking away.

"What do you mean you're not" Quinn says still looking at me "I can tell you like her by how you look at her" she says trying to figure out what I am feeling.

"She doesn't deserve to get dragged into this world Quinn. And yeah I do like her maybe I am starting to more than like her but I don't deserve her." I say to her fighting back the tears that threaten to fall.

"Isn't that for her to decide?" Quinn questions. I walk over to the other end of the couch sitting down. "That her decision and not your San."

"I can't Q. She can't know any of it. Not how I feel. Not about our secret and Not about my past." I say shaking my head. "Love is selfless Quinn and this is me being selfless."

"Well it sounds like you are being selfish to me San." Quinn says before reaching over holding my hand.

"No I'm. I have played it out so many times in my head. I could tell her but then what will happen, huh? What will she say? Will she think of me, us? What if she hates me, us? What if she leaves? What will I do then?" I say softly while the fight with my tears gets harder.

"San these are all what if questions. You won't know the answer until you try. You owe it to yourself and to her to try" Quinn says before falling quiet when I look at her I see that she deep in thought. "Wait this isn't all about her is it. This is about Vikki isn't?" she figured it out she pulls me to her as I lose the battle with my eyes and my red tears start to fall.

"I can't hurt her like that. Not Brittany" I say while letting out a sob. Quinn holds me for a second before the door opens and the boys walk in.

"San we didn't mean to listen in but we won't let you hurt her like that we promise." Puck says while bending down in front of me.

"Brown look at me" I know Mike is trying to get my attention because he uses my nickname he never ever uses "Brown listen to me, Brittany is not Vikki and I can honestly say that she will not push you away. She really likes you" he said his eyes meeting mine. I wipe my eyes before hugging him. I kiss his cheek. "After all this years I have never ever seen anyone with deep brown eyes like yours." He said laughing knowing that would make me laugh after all that's how I got the nickname.

/-/

It Wednesday after school and I am sitting in glee waiting for Brittany to arrive and take her seat between me and Rachel. Mike walk in taking a seat next to me. "Stop worrying Brown" he and Quinn haven't stopped calling me that since last night come to think of it they all are using their old nicknames for me. I look up seeing my two favourite blond walk in arm in arm makes me smile. Brittany walks over to me hugging me before quickly sitting in her seat.

"Britt is it okay if we do something after this" I say my hands shaking.

"Of course it is. Will it be just me and you?" I nod before Mr Shue arrives just after Puck who sits next to Rachel.

"Okay. Mercedes, Quinn and Santana have something they want to perform for us" he said before sitting down. We all stand making our way to the middle of the room. Mercedes looks at us silently asking we are ready we nod back and the music starts. I look start to mike who gives me a big smile before I move my eyes I look at Britt. Brown eyes instantly locking with Blue I silently tell her that I am singing to her and to her only.

/-/

**I decided to break this in to two chapters the next chapter will be all Brittan I think. What will Santana and the girls sing? Will she tell Brittany? What will Brittany say? **

**Tell what you think will happen. **

**I don't own glee or the characters (apart from Adam) **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_**Ooh, hmm **_

_**Here in the silence I say a prayer**_

_**Though I've never seen you somehow I know you're there**_

_**You're in the faces of the people that I meet**_

_**You're as silent as the Earth beneath my feet**_

_**So if I should complain that all I have is not enough**_

_**Forgive me; I've been given so much**_"

Mercedes starts to sing the song softly moving her hand in time with the piano before building up to the next part when Quinn starts to take over belting out the first few words making me smile, we harmonize backing her up. My eyes however are still locked with blue.

"_**And I am blessed, every time I look into my baby's eyes**_

_**I think of all the friends who've touched my life**_

_**I realise in a world where some have more and some have less**_

_**I have love and I am blessed"**_

I am still looking into blue eyes while Quinn and I sing the next lines of the songs.

"_**So many changes this world can put you through**_

_**Sometimes it's hard to find a way if a heart can get confused**_

_**But then I hold you and it all falls into place**_

_**You've given me what time cannot erase**_

_**So when I'm feeling down or feel sorry for myself**_

_**I look around and it's easy to tell" **_

I feel a hand wrap around mine and for the first time since the song started I break the connection with Brittany eyes to look across to Quinn who is look at Rachel I quickly move my eyes to Puck and mike who give me a smile. I take over singing the next lines while the girls sing back up for me. As I sing the last line I belt out the last note looking start at Brittany.

"_**That I am blessed, every time I look into my baby's eyes**_

_**I think of all the friends who touched my life**_

_**I realise in a world where some have more and some have less**_

_**I have love and I am blessed"**_

I close my eyes while the girls sing a few lines while I catch me breathe I then take turn with Mercedes belting out notes every now and then until we all sing the last few words together.

"_**Every time I look into my baby's eyes **_

_**I realise I think of all the friends who touched my life **_

_**And I am blessed (I am blessed)**_

_**Every time I look into my baby's eyes (I look into your eyes)**_

_**I think of all the friends who have touched my life**_

_**I realise (I realise) you've given me such peace and happiness**_

_**In this world where some have more and some have less**_

_**I am loved**_

_**And I am blessed"**_

As the song comes to a close the whole choir room are on their feet clapping for us. I quickly move may gaze around the room. First to Rachel who is fighting back tears then I move my eyes to mike who is smiling proudly at us. My gaze wonders over to Puck who looks like he is actually crying. I chuckle to myself before returning to the blonde in front of me who is smiling widely at me. Mr Shue stands up before talking.

"Well done girls. So are we all agreed that this song we will use as a sectionals song" Everyone nods in agreement. I return to my seat as soon as I sit down I am attacked by two muscular arms that belongs to Puck. I shake my head before pushing the boy off of me. I hear Mike and Brittany laughing because as soon as he lets me go he hugs Quinn making her chuckle.

/-/

At this moment in time I and sitting in the car heading over to my house with Brittany. I made sure that everyone will be out so it would be just me and Brittany. Earlier in the day I talked to Rachel because she always knows how to calm my nerves and she said just be myself and honest with the blonde. We pull up to the house in silence. I get out walking round the car to help her out I offer my hand and she takes it. I lead her to the house knowing that there are candles all around the room and food prepared. I open the door leading Brittany in. I hear her take a sharp intake of breath I quickly look round to see that her eyes are wide and her other hand is over her mouth.

"Come on you" I say as I lead her to the couch.

"You done all this for me San" she asks and I nod my head.

"There is something I need to tell you and I need you to promise me that you will hear me out" I tell her looking into her eyes.

"Of course I will Santana. You can tell me anything" she says while placing a hand on my thigh.

"So I guess I should start with how I feel about you. Brittany I feel very protective over you and I promise you here and now that I will never ever let anyone hurt you including me. I guess what I am trying to say is that I want you to be mine and no one else's. I want to be your girlfriend." I say look at her while playing with her fingers when suddenly her hand moves to cup my cheek before she whispers finally. She then moves into kiss me but I move backwards "Wait there more" I say before lowering my gaze to our hands. I take a deep breath before continuing "That being said there is something that is stopping me from acting on my feelings. Please just hear me out before judge me." I whisper "I am err I am not human. I am not moral" I say before look at her eyes and I see shock and concern in her eyes. "I haven't got a heartbeat, I am abnormally strong and fast, I rarely eat or drink human food. I am the most dangerous thing you will ever meet." I feel that her hand moves out of mine and she moves slowly away from me her eyes wide with fright.

"You're a vampire" she says before she stands and starts to walk backwards. "No you can't be. Not when I am starting to like you no" her head shakes from side to side. I slowly stand arms raised in the air.

"Britt please I won't hurt you I promised remember. You promised that you wouldn't judge me until you heard the truth." I take a step towards her and that when she turns and runs out the door. I don't chase her I just sink to the ground sobs ripping from my frame.

/-/

I don't know how long I sat here crying replaying the look on her face and her words. N_ot when I am starting to like you no._ I was so distracted I didn't hear someone enter the house their footsteps walking into the living room. I hear a gush of wind just before I felt arms wrap around my body holding me close.

"Oh Brown" a familiar voice says. "Shhhhhh it okay just breathe babe just breathe" I try to take deep breaths. I knew who it was I knew it was Mike he always find me when I need someone. One of his hands pulls out his phone dialling a number before quickly saying she needs us and then closing the phone. Minutes later Puck rushes into the house coming straight to my side kissing my head. Mike pulls away making out phone calls. Puck just holds me whispering "It's going to be okay. I love you" over and over again. Quinn turns up next she cups my face before pulling me into a hug unlike the boys Quinn doesn't mutter a word. Ten minutes later I stop crying I stand up stretching before looking around. Someone put away the candles and put the food away. I look to the couch to see Puck sitting down with his arms open wide. I sit on his lap with his arms wrap around me before I put my leg on the rest of the couch Mike sits down next to us moving my feet into his lap before taking one of my hands in his. Quinn joins the group with Rachel in tow.

"What happened between you and B, Sanny?" I heard Puck say holding me tighter.

"I told her that I like her and I wanted to date her but there was something acting on my feelings. I told her that I haven't got a heartbeat and a few other thing before she filled in the blank." I take a deep breath before continuing. "She then said _no you can't be. Not when I am staring to like you no. _then I took a step toward her saying that I would never hurt her when she turned and ran." I was wiping a few tears away. I couldn't take the look they were giving me so I said I was going to bed and they muttered good nights.

/-/

I am currently sitting in a tree outside of Brittany's house looking directly in her bedroom. Even in darkness I can see that her whole body is shaking through tears. I try not to read her thoughts but they feel like their shouting at me. N_ot her I trusted her. _After a few I like that I stop listening I just focus on watching her.

At some point of the night she falls asleep. My fears did come true she is in pain because of me. I tried to do the right thing but it just ended up with her hating me. I stay until the sun raises and I walk home to get change for school.

When I walk into the house I see Mike and Puck both waiting for me. I quickly walk to my bedroom using my vampire speed to change and be ready for the boys. I walk over to the mirror redoing my hair quickly before noticing that I needed make up but I couldn't be bothered today so I just grabbed my bag before walking out to me the boys.

"Where's Q" I ask trying to change to topic before they even ask.

"She already gone" Puck said as I walked to his car signalling I didn't want to drive.

/-/

The rest of drive this morning was quiet. I walk into school not bothering to wait for the boys. I get to my locker before either one of them walks into school. Puck walk in the other direction but Mike walks straight to me.

"We have a free this morning right" He said before I nodded. "Let's go to the dance studio then." He takes my hand before leading me down the hall. I see her before Mike does she looks beautiful. Her eyes meet mine then she quickly turns and walks in the other direction. I hang my head because she can't even look at me. I don't think Mike has seen her because he doesn't mention it or even think about it at all. We walk into an empty dance studio. He plugs in his iPod before pulling me into him to slow dance. We kept dancing until the bell rings. Not seeing or talking to the blonde is driving me insane. I don't know how long I can last until I give up hope.

/-/

**Please don't hate me! I promise that Brittany and Santana will be back together in the next chapter. There might also be a bit of Brittany POV because I think some of you might what to know why she reacted the way she did. Santana's nickname is actually what I call one of my friends because she has beautiful brown eyes. More Brittana to come just be patient! Next chapter in a few days ( I hope). **

**I don't own Glee or the song used which is eternal – I am blessed. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been one week, two days, twenty hours and a few minutes (not that I am counting) since one of the most important people in my life decided to walk out on me. I haven't been sleeping properly and I am barely eating. People that still care about me are starting to notice the difference I am paler, my eyes are darker, I have heavy eyes and I have been very quiet a little too quiet. The Jock still pick on me but I haven't got the strength or energy to fight back. I feel broken both mentally and physically. No one has even noticed how much I have been struggling with this not Quinn. Not Mike. Not Mike and Not Rachel. They are all busy with their own lives and I didn't want to bother them after all I am supposed to be the strong one. It crazy to think that a girl I have only known for a few weeks could have this effect on me. It's Friday and my class let out early so I head straight to the choir room sitting at the piano starting to play any notes. The notes start to make a familiar song and I softly sing along. I could feel some one watching me from the door but I don't want to turn around only to be disappointed it not who I want it to be but instead it is Rachel or Quinn. The bell rings but I carry on playing the song I start to fade that song out and starting to play a different song. I sing softly make my own lyrics this time when I hear footsteps leading into the room I don't turn around to look who it is. They take slow steps leading them to the other side of the room where they sit staring at me. I feel their gaze burning a whole into the side of my head. _ Santana what are you doing to yourself. _ The person thinks before the quietness of the room is interrupted by everyone else who walk s into the room. I stop playing when Mr Shue walks into the room.

"Right guys, I have a new assignment for you. This is a new assignment all about feelings. I want you-"I look up to meet Blue eyes they connect for a second before everything turns black and I am falling it's all black it has been fore a few seconds now but some of my other senses are coming back.

"Puck can you get a chair please?" someone said. I think it was Mr Shue. "Puck… Puck" no one moved. I feel my head before the most beautiful voice cut him off.

"Move out my way Puck, For Fuck sake." Brittany said before a chair was put down near me. Gentle hands lift me legs on top of the chair. I heard footsteps walking towards me then I felt soft hand taking hold of my head lifting me into some ones legs. "Mr Shue what do we do now?" Brittany's voice is coming from above me.

"Everyone else go out for ten minutes. I will go and get some water" Mr Shue said before walking out of the room. Everyone walked quickly out the room but Brittany didn't move. Her hand are now combing through my hair.

"She needs blood" Puck said to everyone who was in the room.

"We know Noah and we will make sure she eats when she is home" Quinn snaps at Puck "Sorry Puck I have never seen her like this not even over Vikki"

"It doesn't matter all we know is that she hasn't been eating when she say she has" Rachel says sounding concerned. "We have all been wrapped up in our own lives to notice how much she has been struggling."

"She has always been there for us but we are never there for her" Mike whispered sounding very guilty. "We said we would be there for her but we just left her and this is the result. We all think she is so strong and that she can deal with anything but she can't."

"Who's Vikki" Brittany asks stopping her hand movements.

"That's for San to tell you not us" Mike said before everyone relapses into silence. The door opens and footsteps are walking up to me and Brittany. Mr Shue whispers something before the door opens and closes again.

"San you are starting to scare me you need to wake up. Please for me" Brittany breaths into my ear something in me snaps and I slowly open my eyes to be meet with blue ones wide with concern. Puck mutters about going to get Mr Shue. My eyes are still locked with blue. Mr Shue walks in saying that I need to go home and get some rest. Brittany gets up pulling me up gently with her wrapping her arm around my shoulder keeping me steady. I pull away from her and walking over to Mike who gives me s cuddle before Quinn takes over leading me to the cars. I walk around to get into the driver side before a soft hand darts out grabbing my keys.

"No way are you driving" Brittany says before taking my hand before leading me around to the other side sitting me down before walking around the car getting in the driver's side. "I am taking you home while the others go out for a bit. Is that okay" I nod while she starts the car.

/-/

The drive to the house was silent. We pulled up and I went straight into the house not waiting to see if the blonde will follow me into the house. I walk down to the basement. I walk straight past the studios to the back of the area. I hear footsteps following me but I just carry on walking. I get the hidden door and open it using a key to open it.

"Wait here" I say quickly before walking into the room closing the door behind me. I walk over to one of the many fridges in the room. I pull out a blood bag pouring it into a cup before drinking all down. I open another making sure I drink enough blood. Ten minute later and I am walking out of the room to see that Brittany waited for me. I walk silently up the stairs with her following closely behind me. I walk into the lounge sitting on a couch waiting for her to follow.

"You don't have to stay" I say quietly not looking at the leggy blonde beside me.

"We need to talk San" She said looking straight at me.

"About?" I said trying desperately not to look at the blonde who was sitting right next to me. There was a short pause from the blonde before she answered my question.

"Us" she breathed out before turning her body so that she was facing me. "You have no idea how much I have missed you Santana. I missed seeing you every day after school. I missed talking to you. I missed texting you before I went to bed. I missed holding your hand. I missed you deep brown eyes that showed me every emotion you felt. But most importantly I just missed you San. The first few days were easy because I only saw you once or twice and that was from a distance. The third day was when I noticed a change in you, first it was your eyes they became darker and then after that you became paler, after that I talked to Rachel and she agreed to give me day updates." She took a deep breath before continuing. "San I hated myself after I saw you the day after I made the worst mistake I will ever make in my life. After that day I watched you I knew that you were struggling but I didn't think it was that bad until I saw you this morning. I hated seeing you so defeated so I decided that at some point today I would talk to you. I saw you in the choir room before glee you looked you broken but you also looked so beautiful." She reached over to put her hand on my leg before carrying on "and then you fainted. I was so scared that I lost you for good. I can't lose you San. I want to know everything about you. I don't care what you are or who you were all that matter is that you're mine and the Santana that I came to know and love. Please say that you will be with me. That I am not too late please San"

I look up at her for the first time since sitting down and I see something in her eyes that has been missing since she started the school but I have no idea what it is. Everything she said touched my heart if it was beating it would have been beating faster. I pick up her hand holding it tight in my hand. I link our fingers before looking down at our hands they fit together her pale skin mixed in with my caramel skin. I look back up turning my body toward her I bring my other hand to cup her face. My gaze flickers from her eyes to her lips. I lick my lips before leaning until I was just a few inches away from her. I stay there waiting until she closes the gap. She squeezes my hand while looking deeply into my eyes she pulls her lips up in a smile which lights up her whole face making her even more gorgeous. I close the distance not being able to wait any longer. Our lips are pressing lightly against each other's I pull away to take a breath before pressing back on her lips with a little bit more pressure. I slowly start moving my lips when she brings her hand up to the back of my neck. She pulls me forward kissing me deeper and faster. I close my eyes as she closes hers. She moves closer to me without breaking the kiss. She lets go of my hand trailing her hand up my side until she reaches my hip. I can feel sparks fly with every touch or movement she makes. My stomach feels like it is being taken over by butterflies and I am in love with the feeling. She breaks the kiss resting her head again mine while taking a deep breath in.

"Brittany will you do on a date with me" I whisper

"I thought you would never ask." She says before pecking my lips "I need to tell you something though but I don't want it to change what this is" she adds pointing between the two of us.

"You could never lose me Britt" I reassure her "I promise"

"Well the thing is that my dad is kind of a Vampire hunter and I am trained too" she says and I feel my eyes widen as a reaction "Baby listen to me I have talked to him and my mum about it. I told them that the reason why I haven't been myself is because I found out that the person I am falling for is a Vampire and I don't know what to. They said that I have to follow my heart and that you and your coven is protected as long as you don't feed of humans but he wants to meet you." she says looking into my eyes.

"Okay but you do know that we don't feed of humans that are unwilling right?" I ask her she nods before connecting our lips again. "I would like to take you out on our first date before I meet you parents" I said smiling at her. I don't care what her father is as long as she loves me and is with me I don't care. I think over all the things I have to tell and show her and I am actually very excited. There is only a few things I don't want her to know and I don't intend to tell her them until she asks me first. I look at her and I can see she is thinking hard about something. "What ya thinking about?" I ask but I never think that the answer will be the three words I never ever want her to ask.

"Who is Vikki?"

/-/

**Sorry it's been so long but I have been writing another story that should be posted soon which is called 'is it true'. Are you guys wondering who Vikki is to? Do you have an idea who she could be? Or why San doesn't want to tell Britt? Let me know what you think. **

**As always I don't own glee or any of the characters. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_Who's Vikki?"_

She muttered the words looking deeply into my eyes while holding my hand in hers. I hoped that she had forgotten all about what Quinn said. I look away avoiding her eyes ashamed of what I am about to tell her. I remove my hand from her grip and bring both of my hand up to cover my face hiding my face from the beautiful blonde sitting next to me. I take a deep breath in taking a moment to think everything through. I have to tell her right, I can't lie to her we have just started dating I need to be honest with her even if the truth means that her opinion of me might change. I remove my hands but keep my eyes closed.

"When I was still a new born I done a lot of stupid things, things I regretted and am ashamed of. One day in 1838 in New York I met the person that will be the biggest mistake I ever made. She was standing at the docks with her Father, when I saw her I thought she was the most beautiful creature I ever saw. She had Black hair, brown eyes and pale skin. I thought she looked perfect even though she was dressed like any other women around that time. Look dress to the floor that covered her whole body length, long sleeves and it was laced up tight at the back. Back then what she wore was traditional for an English woman. I walked over to her and introduce myself first to her father then to her I asked if I could show her around and he said yes. She said her name with Victoria and that she was from England. That whole day I showed her everything there was to see while we talked. After that day we were inseparable. My feeling grow towards her and before I knew it I fell in love with her." I take a deep breath trying to steady my nerves. While I was talking I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands but now I find myself looking into her deep blue eyes. I keep eye contact her as I continue. "After a year of being friends I decided to tell her how I felt. So I told her that I was falling in love with her and she said she thought she was too. That night we also shared our first real kiss, it was my first really kiss and it was hers too. We experienced a lot of first with each other after that." As I said the last part Britt looked away from me so I took one of her hand in my left hand and lifted my right to cup her chin turning her head towards me gently. Our eyes locked again and I quickly press my lips to hers trying to tell her that it does mean anything to me anymore. I pull away and looking at her silently asking if she wanted me to continue she nodded and I carried on talking. "We were seeing each other in secret for a year when I decided to tell her what I am. So one night I told her that I was a vampire. After telling her I tried to touch her cheek but she shrunk away from my hand and she said No you can't be after that she ran away from me and I broke down and cried. Mike and Puck found me and carried me home. I was broken I didn't eat or sleep I just cried, after a couple of days I just plan missed her so I went to her house. I climbed into her bedroom. I just wanted to talk to her but she didn't want to listen. She just kept calling me a monster but I kept on trying to get through to her. A few minutes later and she said the only words that could set me off she said that she could never love a monster like me and that she wished that we never met. I was furious and the monster inside with me roared to life with anger. If I couldn't have her no one could. So I tied her up and took her down stairs to her family. At the time she had relatives staying over and she also had relatives that lived her over. So to make her pay I made her watch as I killed each and every one of them. I killed each and every one of them sometimes painfully sometimes not. After I had finished I walked over to her. She was crying. She told me that I was a killer and that she never loved me. After that I made her suffer some more breaking bones, cutting her and burning her I kept on until I finally broke her and she begged of me to kill her. So I started to drain her blood but half way through I started to feel the guilt of what I done and I stopped drinking and made her to drink my blood. Puck, Mike and Quinn walked in a couple of minutes later but I was a complete mess I was crying and broken over what I done they took me home where we waited for Vikki to wake up. Days later she did wake up but she didn't want anything to do with me in fact she beat me up until I was an inch from death before she left. I never saw or heard from her again." I got up half way through my speech and walked over to the window to ashamed of what I done to look at the blonde anymore. As I stood at the window waiting for her to say anything I thought about everything I happened. What happened when I told Vikki about me was kind of the same thing that happened with Britt. Thinking about what I could have done to Brittany made my skin crawl, I start to picture Brittany face instead of Vikki's and I instantly close my eyes and shake my head from the sight. In that moment I know that I could never ever hurt Brittany like that, I was so caught up thinking that I was surprised when two hands landed palm down on either side of my waist. She pressed her body up against my back and slowly began to slide her hand around my body until they crossed in front of me pulling slower into her body. I chin was resting on my shoulder when she whisper something in my ear.

"What are you thinking San?" I turn my head and was instantly meet with blue orbs.

"I was thinking about how differently everything turned out between you and me. I can't imagine hurting you, not one bit." I say leaning my head back until it was again her shoulder.

"I know you would never hurt me San. I trust you and I am not scared of you even after what you just told me. I promise you that I am not going anywhere." She whispers looking straight into my eyes.

"Good. Just so you know earlier when I said that Vikki was the most beautiful creature I ever saw and that she was perfect but that was before I met you. To me Britt you are the most stunning women I have ever laid my eyes on." I whisper back to her before leaning in and kissing her nose. When I pull back I can see the pinch of red in her cheeks that tells me that I just made her blush.

"Can we lay down San" Britt muttered. I nodded and I felt her arms drop from my body but a few seconds later I feel her hand grip on to mine leading me over to the couch. "Will you hold me San" she asked I didn't answer instead I laid down first moving to the back of the couch I opened my arms for her to crawl into. She laid down facing me and she wrapped her arms around my body holding me close. My left arm curled around her shoulders and my right arm rested over her hip holding her in place.

"Go to sleep my Britt-Britt." and with that she closed her eyes. I watched her for a minute marvelling at her beauty before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

/-/

After a few hours of sleep I woke up but found my arms empty. I looked to the floor making sure that Brittany didn't fall during our sleep but she wasn't there. I open up my sense. I close my eyes and listen carefully to the sounds around me. I hear someone talking just outside the front door on the porch. I walk over to the door and heard Britt's voice. I quietly open the door to see that she was on the phone. She was sitting on the steps talking with someone. I walk over to her and sit next to her. Just after I sat down I notice that she was staring at me I linked our hands while looking out into the night. A few minutes later the blonde hung up the phone and turn towards me. Leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hi" I whisper after resting my forehead against hers. I smile up that the blonde.

"Hi. Sorry you woke up on your own but my dad phoned." I tensed at the mention of her father. "Don't worry babe he just wanted to know if I was there for dinner." my lips formed into a 'o'

"I can hear Puck, Mike, Quinn and Rachel. Their running in from the right." She moves her head so she could look to the right. "They will be here any minute" as I said that my four friends walked out of the trees and walked straight up to us. We stood as they got closer.

"Brown you scared the living Shit out of me if you do that again I will have to beat up" Mike said before he ran the rest of the way over to us and greeted me with a crushing hug that lasted a few seconds before he turned to hug Brittany. "Hey B" Mike said happily

"You look better. I never want to see you like that do you hear me. You're like my sister and it hurt seeing you so lifeless." Puck said next pulling me and Britt both into a hug at the same time. He let go giving us both kisses. Rachel and Quinn walked over to us giving us quick hugs and hellos. After a few minutes of standing outside and talking about nothing in particular we decided to go and sit inside.

/-/

An hour and a half later and we are all still sitting and talking about random things and telling Britt stories. I am sitting in the middle of one couch with Britt on my right and Mike on my left. On the other couch Quinn and Puck sat with Rachel sitting just in front of them on the floor. I look around at my family and see how they are all talking and including Brittany into the group. At this moment in time Mike and Brittany are talking about a dance film or something while Puck, Quinn and Rachel talk about buying a new house a little further into the town but still far enough so that we are alone and free to be our selves. I can't believe how much Brittany fit in with our group. I watch her talking and joking around with everyone else and I feel a sense of pride and happiness because not only does she fit in but she like my family and my family like her too. In that moment I can picture my future with the blonde. I want a house with her, a car, a dog maybe and I want her to be with me forever. But I think the first step is telling everyone that we are together.

"But the house is so nice-"Rachel was saying before I decided to speak.

"Sorry but can I say something quickly." I say looking at everyone o I know that they are all listening. After I am sure that they are listening I look at Britt and I take her hand then I give her a quick wink before I continue "I just want you all to know that you are not just my friends but my family and I want to also tell you that Brittany and I are together." I say still looking at Britt but as I say the last line I look around to my friends and see they all had smiles on their faces.

"It's about time." Mike said before rolling his eyed. "I thought we were going to have to hit you over the head to make you see that you were meant to be" with that everyone laughed and welcomed Brittany with the family but after a second they went back to their conversations. I watch Brittany noticing how happy and comfortable she looks. She leans her head on my chest while talking with mike and I think that I could get used to this.

/-/-/-/-/

**Sorry it's been to long but I have been writing other stories and have been working a lot. I hope you like this chapter I deleted and few time but I think it's better now. Let me know you thoughts. **

**As always I do not know Glee. **


End file.
